Atrapada TID
by MicAgatha
Summary: NewSummary:U.A. InuYasha tenía dos opciones: o dejarla y olvidarse de ella, o simplemente tener que afrontarlo. Mierda, esto era sumamente complicado y nadie se lo había advertido.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: ¡Hola! Bueno, este fic es un nuevo Long-Shot, no creo que sea muy largo xD, pero espero que les guste. Con respecto al título, pronto lo entenderán…**

**En mi otro fanfic (Sabes, creo que me enamoré de ti) no actualizaré en un tiempo, por motivos que enserio me enfadan.**

**Summary: Un instante, un sólo momento y todo se puede venir abajo. El tiempo, tal y como se dice, cura las heridas o crea llagas más profundas e imposibles de sanar.**

**Personajes: Kagome/Kikyou**

**Género: Mistery/ Suspense**

**Palabras: 241**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen...ya quisiera, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapada (TID)<strong>

_ por MicAgatha_

Medianoche.

El reloj indicaba con estridentes sonidos que las manecillas habían rotado para marcar el nuevo día. El tiempo pasa, sigue avanzando y no se detiene, ni por un instante te espera, te deja atrás cuyo ser olvidado en el pasado, temeroso de continuar y seguro en la obscuridad. Una obscuridad perpetua y agonizante. Las heridas, ¡Oh viles y dolorosas! Malditas a causa de agravios o injurias, las peores, otras por cuenta de un error ya sea por una caída o un simple rasguño que se pueden remediar, sin embargo las primeras son tan fuertes que incluso, toman años en ser curadas.

Recordaría aquella primavera, estación del amor, del encanto, de las sonrisas risueñas, el inicio de todo y el todo que lleva al final. Una mirada. Sí, fue con esa desgraciada mirada con la que lo conquistó, lo alentó, enamoró, engañó y finalmente, destrozó.

Caminaba con paso ligero a cierto punto de la habitación. Deslizó la llave por la ranura del cajón que por años llevaba cerrado. Lo tomó temblando, mientras una lágrima de aflicción daba el paso a las demás. Lo acercó a cierta altura y dio un soplido para desempolvarlo. Lo apretó contra su pecho y se estremeció, tanto tiempo, tanto. Se dejó tumbar sobre el añejo sofá de la época victoriana y con la sutil luz de la lámpara que a penas, intentaba iluminarlo, tomó el documento y con cautela, lo abrió.

Kagome Higurashi, _"Atrapada"_ (TID)

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Bueno, ¿Qué opinan? Corto, pero es el inicio de una historia llena de tristezas, angustias, y… mejor no les adelanto, ya sabrán más adelante…Dejen reviews, ¿Si?<strong>


	2. Todo toma su tiempo

**Nota: ¿En qué andan, chicos? Sé que el título es medio misterioso pero como dije, pronto lo sabrán…Eso sí, dejen todos los reviews por favor que a uno no le cobran por estos pequeños y sensuales comentarios y nosotros (los fickers) vivimos pendientes de ellos. **

**En mi otro fanfic (Sabes, creo que me enamoré de ti) lo actualizaré pronto, por cierto, los invito a leer este fic.**

**Summary: Un instante, un solo momento y todo se puede venir abajo. El tiempo, tal y como se dice, cura las heridas o crea llagas más profundas e imposibles de sanar.**

**Capítulo 2: Todo toma su tiempo.**

**Pairing: Kagome/Inuyasha**

**Género: Mistery/ Suspense**

**Palabras: 3453 **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen...ya quisiera, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Aviso: Publicaré este fic cada dos semanas porque es corto y no quiero se acabe rápido xD**

**Advertencia: Este fic (y ya se darán cuenta) esta como que en una perspectiva de Inuyasha, no sé, intenté variar, siempre veo que todo lo hacen desde lo que opina Kagome y etc. ****Quizá un día (ojalá no) se me escape un OOC en Inuyasha y Sesshomaru , intentaré que sea nunca pero cualquier cosa ya les he avisado (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapada (TID)<strong>

_"Todo toma su tiempo"_

Se miraron con desdén como en un intento de demostrar en qué condición se hallaban sus almas. La desesperación era eterna y la desgracia lo perseguía cuan cautivo de guerra. Se encontraba encerrado en la soledad eterna, pensando en aquel futuro misterioso, enigmático, cripta de la realidad confusa y un presente que lo aturdía.

_Su vida._

Era imposible contenerse. Tan bella, tan cercana, tan hermosa, tan _suya. _Ella era de _él_, de nadie más.

La mujer que tanto amaba en su vida, estaba dejándolo aún sabiendo que su corazón entero le pertenecía, su vida, su alma. Daría lo que fuera por estar con ella porque a su lado era como estar por un instante en la gloria y dejarla, un constante vacío. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir? ¿Cómo?

Malditos enigmas humanos.

— Eres una perra— Dijo al mismo tiempo que sentía su corazón doler.

— Soy una perra feliz— Añadió con ironía y sonriendo de manera pícara— Tengo todo lo que quiero, todo lo que deseo, la tengo a _ella_.

La amaba. Incluso más que a sí mismo, más que al sol en el firmamento o las estrellas y la luna en la penumbra de la noche, más que a un latir de su corazón y la amó, desde aquel instante en que la vio.

* * *

><p>La idea de bañarse parecía opuesta a lo que refleja su rostro, estaba distraído, confuso, como en otro mundo. El sonido del agua al caer era embelesador y lo rodeaba en una magia que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad y eso, sumado a los nervios era una catástrofe total. Primer día de clases en la universidad. Cerró el conducto con seguridad, haciendo cada uno de sus movimientos lentos con tal de escapar o retener el tiempo. Como si eso, fuera posible. El ambiente denso lleno de vapor no le permitía ver hasta que una vez yéndose, logró tomar la toalla y ciñéndola a su cintura se colocó en frente del espejo.<p>

Un hombre alto, apuesto, ojos demasiado hermosos, dorados y poco comunes. Una larga cabellera plateada que caía por debajo de sus hombros. Sin duda, no tendría problemas con ser popular, sin embargo, tendría que ser el mejor aún eso costase pisar cabezas y conseguir las más altas notas, estudiar por un sinfín de noches, amaneciéndose, repetir constantemente lo aprendido e ir tras los profesores para que le aumenten la nota. ¿También tenía que actuar igual que su hermano?

Unos cuantos golpecitos en la puerta lo ayudaron a regresar a la normalidad.

—¿Qué quieres, Shippo?—Preguntó enfadado y adivinando quién era—¿Por qué vienes a interrumpir tan temprano?

—¡Inuyasha!— Clamó emocionado desde el otro lado—Lo terminé, me encantó. El libro es algo así como…

—Sí, ya lo sé— Agregó hastiado—¿Sabes que voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa?

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan renegón?—Inquirió—Te vas a arrugar —.Este niño sabía cómo hacerle perder la paciencia.

Seguidamente se abrió la puerta de manera estrepitosa.

—¿Qué has dicho pequeño chamaco? ¡Vas a morir!

Empezaron a corretearse por toda la habitación. El peli-plateado siempre muy cerca de atraparlo sin embargo el chiquitín lograba zafarse con agilidad y destreza.

Justo cuando estaba cerca, una mujer ingresó a la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? Inuyasha, deja en paz a tu primo—Dijo reprendiéndolo—Tu primer día de clases y no estás listo.

—Eso es común en él—Se oye de pronto—Hermano, ¿Sabes que molestar a un niño como Shippo es un signo que aún te falta madurar?

—Khe—Bufó—Di lo que quieras.

—Inuyasha—Mencionó Shippo—Mira—. Apuntó hacia abajo advirtiéndole "cierto problema".

* * *

><p>Poco a poco las luces de los postes comenzaban a abandonar las calles y dejaban este trabajo al sol que junto con una mañana risueña marcaban un nuevo día, un nuevo porvenir. Un instante ávido de amor.<p>

Primavera.

Las ruedas del coche pasaban por encima de miles de baches ya que no habían arreglado las pistas. Los seres infestados de estrés se descargaban haciendo notar su enojo por medio de las bocinas.

Sus palmas sudaban.

Eso no le solía ocurrir a menudo, sin embargo las ansias lo carcomían por dentro. Pasaba sus manos por el pliegue de su camisa y arreglaba su cabello repetidas veces, jamás se había sentido tan inseguro de sí mismo, aunque, para hacerlo peor, era el hermano del gran Sesshomaru Taisho, el mejor alumno de psicología, graduado con honores, ocupando el primer puesto en su promoción. ¿Por qué todos intentaban compararlo con él? Quizá eran físicamente similares por algún lado que él desconocía pero en lo interior, resultaban ser seres distintos y complejos.

El auto estacionó.

Una señal por parte de su hermano le hizo notar que habían llegado. Mierda. Ahora sí empezaba la canción. Con pesadez dedicó una mirada al campus. Cinco años, ¡Cinco años! Tendría que venir día a día, clase tras clase, esperar a los descansos y lidiar con los profesores más antipáticos que algún ser intrépido quisiera conocer. Genial. Sentía que los jóvenes nobles a la causa que buscaban un futuro, lo analizaban desde sus asientos y lo observaban de pies a cabeza como bicho raro. Con desconfianza, empezó a dar unos pasos, debía acompañar a Sesshomaru a saludar al rector de la universidad.

Una larga conversación —sin sentido—aparentemente fundamental lo volvía más desconfiado. Hablaban tanto que lo mareaban y creía, que de ahora en adelante y confirmado, cada uno de sus movimientos estarían controlados por _ellos_. En cierto momento sonreía para hacerles creer que participaba de la conversación pero continuaban y continuaban sin darle chance a centrarse en un tema más interesante y todo se hizo más prolongado con la charla de un paciente y su salud mental, con esos tratamientos que uno no tiene ni idea de cómo los hacen. ¿También lo estaban analizando?

—¿Pero cómo pueden aceptar si está así?—Interrogó Sesshomaru sorprendido.

—Tiene derechos igual que todos sino podrían calificar a la universidad de discriminadora—Respondió—Es la ley.

¿La ley? ¿Y en qué momento empezaron a hablar de leyes?

—No me parece—Hizo saber su opinión el aludido—Que pienses que porque no tiene las facultades al 100% no pueda desarrollarse comúnmente.

Knock out. Tal vez si estuvo prestando atención después de todo.

— ¿Captaste lo que dijiste?—Dijo despectivamente— ¿Hablas enserio? Entonces, ¿Una persona fuera de sus cabales sería un buen alumno?

—No me refería a eso más bien que…

—Inuyasha, no interrumpas—Le ordenó callar con gran autoridad—. ¿No sabían que también tenía que obedecer al prepotente?

Sólo atinó a despedirse, estaba harto de su hermano, si en ese preciso momento no se retiraba iba a empezar una fuerte discusión. El rector le dio una palmaditas en la espalda y le deseó suerte al muchacho en este nuevo comienzo.

La alteración le afectaba y de eso estaba seguro. Caminaba tediosamente y veía borroso, intentando no cruzarse con alguien y chocar. Hasta que _ella_, apareció.

La vio a lo lejos, sentada sobre una banca cerca de la pileta con estatuas de Cástor y Polideuco, que según la mitología griega habían dado todo por estar juntos incondicionalmente. Amor de hermanos, un ejemplo del que debía aprender. Llevaba el cabello suelto y caía por un solo hombro, su rostro se veía luminoso y en ambas manos sostenía un libro. Lo miraba con cuidado y trataba de no perder la ilación de los hechos con los ruidos del ambiente. Estaba concentrada. Sus largas piernas se podían apreciar ya que llevaba una falda rosa y una playera sin mangas color lila.

No existía otra persona más que ella. La observaba de pies a cabeza y creía tener una visión en la que aparecía una diosa griega, perfecta y delicada. No supo en qué instante, caminó los 10 metros que los separaban y sin decir algo se sentó, ella sólo se hizo a un lado para dar mayor espacio y le dejó acompañarla.

De cerca, su figura se notaba incluso más espléndida y sus facciones se tornaban un misterio de la naturaleza. De ella provenía un aroma a cerezos y lavanda. Sus labios pintados en uno tono suave de color rojo, se veían tan provocadores y tentadores que con sólo mirarlos ya sentía que los besaba.

¿Ella, también era nueva? ¿Iba a asistir a clases junto con él?

Giró la cabeza y como en un instante místico ambas miradas se entrelazaron. Tenía tanta pureza y sinceridad en aquellos espejos del alma que lo hicieron sentirse de alguna manera culpable por sus errores cometidos.

—Ho-ola Kikyo—Tartamudeó.

Ella pestañeó varias veces y con una sonrisa amorosa meneó la cabeza.

—No soy Kikyo, debes haberme confundido—Mencionó antes de levantarse y desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

><p>Se sentó sobre el escritorio y de manera sensual se inclinó para tomar su corbata y acercarlo a escasos milímetros de su rostro. Lamió su mejilla y aprisionó sus labios de manera fugaz. Entre beso y beso, comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa mostrando su brasier rojo pasión.<p>

—Kikyo—Dijo sin perder los estribos—Estamos en una sesión, ¿Quieres sentarte y tomar una posición adecuada?

Ella sonrió y haciendo un puchero sensual, se acercó a su oído y mencionó:

— ¿Una posición?— Interrogó tocando su entre pierna— Acaso— Hizo una pausa— ¿No te provoco?— Añadió de manera sexy y rozando sus labios con su cuello.

Era sólo el juego de cada día.

—Conozco a una muchacha muy parecida a ti—Respondió rápidamente— Pero en el carácter son totalmente distintas.

—¿Y a mí qué diablos me importa?— Inquirió. Estaba harta que siempre le hablara de la tal mujer que ni conocía, comparándola y diciéndole que tan "genial" era.

Como siempre y al escuchar eso, se abrochó, tomó su cartera y sin decir palabra alguna abrió la puerta y la cerró fuertemente tras ella. Entonces Inuyasha, la vio salir.

_Perfecta_. La chica perfecta.

Intentó ir tras ella, sin embargo en cuanto ella notó que quiso seguirla, corrió y tomando el ascensor, le dedicó una sonrisa y este seguidamente se cerró dejándolo desconcertado parado en frente.

Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, marchó hacia las escaleras y bajándolas sin cuidado, logró llegar al primer piso antes que el ascensor. Un trabajo bastante difícil. Se paró de nuevo en frente y en lugar de salir la bella jovencita, apareció una mujer mayor.

—¿Anciana, ha visto a una chica por aquí?

—Ten más respeto—Le gritó—No tengo más de 40 años.

No pretendía perder el tiempo y por suerte una gran idea se cruzó por su mente: _Regresar._

Claro, podía regresar al consultorio de su hermano y preguntar cómo se llamaba esa paciente y esperar hasta la siguiente sesión en donde iba a poder verla. Todo parecía sencillo. Hizo tal y como lo pensó y con mucha más calma volvió.

Esa mujer estaba afectando sus sentidos pues ahora, solamente pensaba en ella. _Perfecta_, _perfecta_. Lo hizo correr en cuanto la vio, ¿Lo había hechizado? ¿Amor a primera vista? ¿Qué era esto?

—Kikyo—Dijo—Así se llama.

—¿Qué hablas? — Preguntó sorprendido, pues en cuanto se hizo presente en la sala de espera, la asistente le mencionó algo.

—Su nombre es Kikyo—. Repitió sin vacilar—El nombre de la chica es Kikyo.

La miró sorprendido, y sin hacer otra pregunta o simplemente decir un gracias, ingresó al consultorio de Sesshomaru inoportunamente. Este al verlo no se inmutó, tan sólo con la mirada le indicó que tomara asiento.

—Vas a empezar pronto la universidad—Comenzó diciendo— ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Te sientes nervioso? —Atacó.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

—¿A quién? —Preguntó sin mostrar asombro. Su rostro nunca tenía una expresión más que la de frialdad.

—A Kikyo.

Recordó lo que acababa de suceder y prefirió no contestar, no era prudente que él sepa quién era ella.

—He dicho: ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla? —Enfatizó.

—No la busques—. Como siempre, le volvió a mandar algo. Anhelaba que se retirase pues odiaba que él se entrometa en sus asuntos y mucho más cuando se trataba de temas de pacientes.

—Khe—. Típico bufido— ¿Y por qué carajo tendría que obedecerte?

Este escenario se estaba tornando complicado, era mejor terminarlo de una buena vez.

—Todo toma su tiempo—Dijo—Ya sabrás.

Antes que lo tomara por la camisa y lo amenazara con un puño, del cual Sesshomaru se libraría fácilmente para luego aplicarle una golpiza mucha más dura, ingresó un hombre.

—Buenas tardes doctor Taisho.

Inuyasha se largó de aquel lugar insoportable.

* * *

><p>Bien. Esa muchacha no era Kikyo, entonces ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué se parecían tanto? ¿Tenían algún vínculo?<p>

Pasó el tiempo y la miraba día a día, intentando descubrir más sobre ella. Lo único que pudo descifrar era su nombre: _Kagome_.

No sabía mucho solamente que era una de las chicas más bellas de la universidad, que muchos intentaban seducirla y llevarla a la cama de lo cual, no se dejaba, incluso era imposible verla en las fiestas que a fin de exámenes organizaban, en fin, eso decían.

_Todo toma su tiempo_.

Estaba harto de tener que satisfacerse con verla y no decirle nada. Era incapaz de conversarle, pues se sentía alterado. Kikyo ni daba señales de vida, no la había vuelto a ver desde aquel entonces. Prácticamente ya se había olvidado de ella, en la mira y el corazón tenía a esta bella mujer de negros cabellos y ojos acaramelados.

Clase de biología. Jodida clase en la que perdió la primera oportunidad de parecer un buen "chico".

Al fin y después de haberla confundido, esta sería su oportunidad, no la iba a dejar pasar pues ya había preparado la situación con cautela y con prodigiosos actos que de seguro le servirían. Un largo mes de espera. El profesor no se encontraba en el recinto, ¿Qué podía fallar?

Tomó aire. Se sentó en el sitio vacío que se encontraba al lado.

—Hola—Saludó.

—¿Qué tal? —Respondió y sonrió con demasiada dulzura.

¿Había olvidado el altercado de hace unos días?

Extrañaba ese olor tan penetrante, se sentía de nuevo completo, lleno. Aunque ahora había olvidado todo, no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Mierda. Maldita inseguridad.

Pestañeó.

—Yo…Kagome…me preguntaba si…

¿Por qué tenían que interrumpir? ¿Alguien allá arriba le estaba enviando señas para decirle que se aleje?

—¡Basura! —Vociferaron—¿Qué haces con ella?

El que gritaba era el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, Koga, el engreído que quería tener todo bajo su poder. Lo tenía hasta la coronilla, hace rato que quería darle un golpe y destrozarle el rostro porque se acercaba demasiado a Kagome. Era el momento.

_Todo toma su tiempo._

Sesshomaru tenía razón, en este momento, todo venía por sí solo, ¿O era el destino?

—¿Eres sordo o qué? ¡Aléjate! Ese es mi sitio, mueve tu maldito trasero de él.

—Y si no lo hago, ¿Qué?

Jamás en la vida alguna persona se había atrevido a desafiarlo de tal manera. Este "idiota" no sabía quién era él.

—No sabes con quien te metes—Mencionó. —Vas a ver, hijo de…

Ahora lo estaban callando ya que un puñetazo con dirección a su boca lo dejó con el habla y el labio roto. Lo miró con odio.

—Ya te jodiste—Advirtió.

Entonces, inició una pelea.

Inuyasha lo estaba golpeando tan fuerte que no le daba tregua a responder, los alumnos vitoreaban y clamaban por Koga, sin embargo este no hacía nada extraordinario aunque sea para salvarse. Desesperado, tomó un frasco en manos y se lo estrelló ocasionándole un punzante dolor en la cabeza.

Sangraba.

—Maldito cobarde.— Instintivamente se tocó la cabeza y vio manchas rojas, cosa que el oponente aprovechó.

—Perro pulgoso—Le gritó y seguidamente lo empujó contra la pared.

Tomando su cuello con manos decididas, comenzó a ahorcarlo. El peli-plateado movió el brazo a cierta altura y luego fuertemente lo bajó para poder golpearlo en el pecho, sin pensarlo le tiró una patada a la altura del abdomen lo cual hizo que chocara contra una mesa, haciéndolo perder el conocimiento. Todos quedaron en silencio y sin decir algo, se llevaron al aclamado.

Giró la cabeza.

Kagome se encontraba asombrada pero en su mirada se vislumbraba el temor y repugnancia. Tomó su libro y su maleta para marcharse. Inuyasha se levantó para ir tras ella no obstante, el rector llegó al salón por la algarabía que estaban fomentando.

Fue una fuerte llamada de atención y si no hubiera sido por su hermano, ahora se encontraría patitas a la calle y sin título. Sin embargo, eso no tenía sentido, es decir, lo único que le importaba era el hecho que la muchacha se sintiera mal o en otras palabras que apoyara a Koga en su lugar. Quizá ese joven le gustaba y ahora él era el ser odiado. Lo único bueno que podía sacar de esto era el que al fin le había dado su merecido al imbécil o, ¿Era que esto recién estaba comenzando?

Una vez fuera del despacho, se dispuso a buscarla, pero todos decían haberla visto en la enfermería. Ojalá, no fuera cierto. Caminó como deambulando por los corredores, analizando la situación y preparando los mejores pretextos y el porqué del que le había pegado: Defensa propia. No quedaba de otra, tendría que decir eso, de todos modos, él había empezado a molestarlo. Inuyasha no era así, él no trataba de pelear si no era necesario, él nunca tenía la culpa de nada, ¿Para qué se meten con él? Un infierno, la sensación que tenía era la de un infierno, confusión, preocupación. Otra vez esa frase se repetía.

_Todo toma su tiempo_.

Pero, ¿Cómo iba a tomar su tiempo? Intentó hablar con ella y terminó mal. Persiguió a Kikyo y después, ya no la vio más. A lo mejor debía olvidar a esas chicas. Una huyó de él, la otra lo odiaba, ¿Tanta suerte? ¡Increíble! Era momento de dejar el sarcasmo y ponerse a pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

Enfermería.

Decía en grande y pues ya se encontraba parado —de nuevo—en frente. Sin vacilar ingresó y preguntando por la muchacha, le dieron indicaciones de su paradero. Acompañando a Koga, quien estaba con unas vendas por aquí y por allá, descansando, la miró y notó que por su rostro recorrían lágrimas de dolor. Confirmado, lo amaba.

—¿Está mejor?

Ahora, iba a comenzar a preguntar por la "víctima" si él mismo lo había llevado a ese sitio. No habían tenido un buen comienzo sin embargo, y quizá, si aparentaba ser "compasivo" captaría su atención de alguna u otra buena manera.

—Sí, ya está…

Dejó de hablar al verlo. El plan no había dado buenos resultados.

—No creí que iba a terminar de esta manera.

No, no se iba a disculpar pero necesitaba urgentemente darle un vuelco de 180° grados a las circunstancias.

—Tú mismo lo trajiste aquí, mira cómo lo has dejado—. Adivinó sus pensamientos.

—No fue mi intención—Respondió a secas.

—Claro, ¡porque tu intención fue matarlo! —Gritó pero bajó el tono ya que una enfermera se aproximó y pidió que se calmaran a lo cual Inuyasha se exasperó y creó una querella en contraparte a lo que había ido inicialmente. Los sacaron del lugar.

—¿Estás contento? —Continuaba molesta—¿Qué pensarán de mí? —Se lamentaba.

—Koga no me interesa.

—De eso ya me di cuenta hace rato—Añadió con ironía.

—Bien, ¿Qué hacías acompañándolo? ¿Te gusta? ¿Estás en una relación con él? — Interrogó. Llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo preguntar esto y al fin pudo decirlo.

Empezó a reírse.

—¿De qué te ríes? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? — Volvió a cuestionar.

—¿Y tú quién eres para hacerme tales preguntas?

Quedó en silencio. Era cierto, no mantenían una relación, ni amical ni amorosa, con las justas cruzaban palabras algunas. Sin embargo, ella no comprendía, no lo comprendía. ¿No notaba que estaba interesado en ella? Había escuchado hablar algo acerca del lenguaje corporal, los movimientos, las manos, todo tenía un porqué y lo que uno no menciona, el cuerpo lo muestra. Quiso ver algo en ella que fuera poco común o en todo caso, un gesto que indique que también le interesaba. Nada. Debía aprender de este tema si quería utilizarlo. ¿Pediría ayuda a su hermano?

La cita.

¿No son los desconocidos los que inician una relación? ¿No es en una relación dónde recién se conocen?

—¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado? —Dijo de pronto.

—¿Qué? —Respondió extrañada.

—Que si tienes algo que hacer el sábado.

—No—Gesticuló a penas.

—Nos encontramos a las 8 en la nueva feria, ¿Sabes dónde queda? —Esto fue una orden y que no quedara dudas con ello.

—Sí—Mencionó. Seguía consternada.

—Nos vemos—. Se levantó y se retiró. La muchacha había aceptado salir con él, tal vez sentirse con dominio en la situación, sería más efectivo que cualquier otra cosa.

Todo toma su tiempo, ya comprendía el significado de esa frase.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Listo, ¿Qué opinan? Dejen reviews (: <strong>


	3. Ideas y acciones que matan

**Nota: Espero que les guste el capi, sorry por la demora (: Este capi va dedicado a bonis por lo del cuestionario xd Tú sabes ;)**

**Summary: Un instante, un solo momento y todo se puede venir abajo. El tiempo, tal y como se dice, cura las heridas o crea llagas más profundas e imposibles de sanar.**

**Capítulo 3: Ideas y acciones que matan.**

**Pairing: Kagome/Inuyasha**

**Género: Mistery/ Suspense**

**Palabras: 3923**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen...ya quisiera, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Aclaración: Más adelante habrá lemon así que ya les advertí. No es totalmente explícito pero ahí está.**

**Atrapada (TID)**

"_Ideas y acciones que matan"_

Era una sonrisa que envolvía distintos sentimientos: ansiedad, satisfacción, alegría y cierta disconformidad. Esos regalos podían llegar a ser una perfecta felicidad o una espera de algo distinto.

¿Las apariencias engañan? Es algo ilógico el pensar que una niña de unos ocho años recién cumplidos trata de ocultar sus sensaciones por temor, temor que se había apoderado de ella desde que tenía por decir, un espacio 'invadido'.

—Hija—. Su madre posó una mano sobre su hombro como indicios de dar ánimos; sabía perfectamente que alguien faltaba ahí.

_Su padre_.

Alzó la cabeza y sin dar muestra de esa zona vacía que se requería llenar; No con otro padre, no con una figura paterna 'externa' sino con una caricia, una palabra de aliento inquebrantable, un simple gesto de amor, sería sin vacilar, suficiente.

—Sopla las ocho velas, mi amor—Mencionó y le regaló una sonrisa—Pide tu mayor deseo.

—A mi papá—Dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie la escuche y, seguramente su deseo podría cumplirse.

Sería increíble volver a tener aquella vida, regresar de la escuela y avanzar las tareas con una rapidez tal y tan grande que, al llegar su padre del trabajo, correría a sus brazos y sin deberes podían pasar el resto de la noche jugando Monopoly, aprendiendo unos trucos de ajedrez como un simple 'jacque pastor' o un 'enroque', ver un partido de fútbol que aunque este deporte no le llamaba la atención resultaba ameno pasar tiempo con él.

Esos instantes tan lindos, tan fantásticos, tan _espléndidos._

Si tal vez _aquello _no hubiera llegado nunca jamás a sus vidas, sería todo en esta vida igual. Ese 'todo' cambió en cuanto percibió esos cambios en su conducta, su manera de actuar era alienada y, posiblemente no era él.

Entre todo el bullicio y los gritos de los niños de segundo año, percibió que otra persona faltaba, ni siquiera cantó "_feliz cumpleaños_" o se hizo presente. Sin pensarlo con calma, hizo paso entre todos con un rumbo fijo, empujando a los que la bloqueaban y sin disculparse sólo para ir tras ello.

* * *

><p>—Inuyasha, ¡Ven a cenar! —. Su madre Izayoi se hartaba si todos no estaban en la mesa a la hora de comer y lo peor, se encolerizaba aún más si es que al llamarlos nos acudían con rapidez.<p>

—Ya, ya voy—Gritó desde su habitación. Había estado pensando en la probabilidad de mudarse, quizá sería mucho más sencillo si no había alguien detrás tratando de corregir esas manías que se habían vuelto en hábitos así como: llegar "pasado de copas", quedarse hasta tarde cuando intentaba leer esos libros gigantes de la universidad porque según ella no había organizado bien su tiempo, o fumar cuando se sentía ansioso y peor si llegaba con el alba después de una fiesta y trayendo el pan bajo el brazo para el desayuno.

—Oye, Inuyasha—Mencionó una aguda vocecilla—La tía Izayoi quiere que bajes.

—Mierda, olvidé decirle que no voy a cenar—Respondió.

—¡Inuyasha! —Le llamaron—Cuida tu vocabulario y, ¿Qué es eso de que no vas a cenar? —. Esta mujer era veloz y siempre estaba atenta a todo.

Se asustó pues no sabía que ella estaba detrás. ¿En qué momento llegó tan rápido?

—No voy a cenar—. Volvió a decir con una naturalidad extrema.

—Tía Izayoi, lamento decirte que Inuyasha es anoréxico—Informó el pequeñín y dando un gesto triste al final de su oración.

—¡¿Qué? —Bramó el susodicho.

—Sí tía, es anoréxico, es que estuve leyendo unos cuantos informes estadísticos sobre la anorexia y parece ser que el porcentaje de hombres ha estado aumentando con el pasar del tiempo—. Este niño resultaba ser un genio, leía cosas que jamás otros chiquillos de su edad leían o en sí, hacía y decía cosas poco comunes. —Míralo—Pidió—Es puro hueso y una capa 'delgadita' de piel, no sé cómo le puede gustar a las chicas, de seguro sólo ciegas se fijan en él.

—¡Mocoso del diablo! —. Era obvio, iba a comenzar a tildarlo de 'esto' y 'aquello', para luego —literalmente— masacrarlo a golpes.

—Tía, tiíta, protégeme de este demonio—. Se colocó detrás de ella.

—Inu, mi amor, ¿Es eso cierto? —Interrogó apesadumbrada como toda madre en situaciones de este estilo.

—¡No! Es solo que no voy a cenar porque voy a salir— Repitió.

Odiaba que ella se enterara de sus citas porque siempre se hacía ideas de que iba a convertirse en abuela y, por eso, prefería no decirle nada. Estaba harto de escuchar sugerencias de luna de miel.

—¡Oh, ya veo! Bien, vámonos Shippo—. Al fin se llevaron al niño y lo dejaron en 'paz' si es que ésta duraba.

* * *

><p>La música estaba en todo el recinto. Todos los muchachos bailaban y se divertían. Al menos podía olvidar que en poco tiempo iniciaba la universidad, debía disfrutar la fiesta, y obviamente, debía pasar el rato y ver si ligaba a alguna chica, o si alguna chica lograba ligarlo porque sabía perfectamente que todas se morían por él. Exageró. En fin, podría estar con alguna linda muchachita y pasarlo lindo en una roñosa habitación de un hotel-lucho.<p>

Carajo, ya estaba pensando como Miroku, maldito pervertido.

—Oye Inuyasha, ¿Y esas de ahí? Tienen buena delantera y ni qué decir de atrás, ¡Mamacitas! Inuyasha, ¿Inuyasha? —. Le cuestionaba sobre las mujeres del lugar. Debían ver sus 'dotes' e ir con las mejores, de hecho.

—Libidinoso, ya cállate, me estás pegando tus porquerías—Ordenó. ¿En qué momento llegaron a ser amigos? Ah claro, cuando de repente un día el jodido profesor de Ciencias en primaria, los mandó a hacer una investigación y como el tipo este quiere sólo quiere joder—de ahí deriva el 'jodido'—los seleccionó a ambos para llevar la puta presentación del mercurio y todo lo que corresponde a él. De ahí la gran amistad con su amigo del alma.

— ¿Mis porquerías? Inuyasha me ofendes, ¿En qué estabas pensando? —Esbozó una sonrisa de terror improvisado.

—En nada, nada—. Rápidamente y para no responder, tomó "al seco" su cerveza. Tal vez debió comer antes de salir de casa, tal vez debió escuchar cuando le decían "cabeza de pollo", tal vez no debió tomar "al seco", tal vez demasiadas cosas, pero no podía hacer nada para evitar que la borrachera empiece y como efecto, muchas.

Ahora sí. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, mareos horribles, no por una, no, claro que no por una, sino por varias que se tomó de seguida, ¿5, 6, 7…10? Mierda. Fueron varias. Sólo recuerda extractos de lo que pasó antes de terminar vomitando en la calle y que Miroku, su amigo del alma, lo esté llevando en el auto mientras le gritaba sobre que no arroje en su coche y dejándolo en la puerta de su casa. Ah no, eso no ocurrió, ligeramente mezcló las cosas porque no terminó en su casa, sino en otro lugar. "Amigo del alma", qué buen chiste, okey si era un buen amigo pero —en ciertas ocasiones—resultaba un traidor y esta era una de ellas.

* * *

><p>Sonó el teléfono, pero por más que intentó buscarlo, simplemente había desaparecido y cuando por fin lo encontró, la llamada había sido perdida. Se conectó al buzón de voz.<p>

—Hola Inuyasha—. Era su linda y hermosa voz—Discúlpame pero no tengo mucho tiempo, creí que iba a poder decírtelo pero no me contestaste así que será sólo así. —. ¿Qué intentaba decir? ¿Algo malo? —Lo siento pero no puedo ir, tendrás que disculparme pero ha surgido un imprevisto y no podré—. Se disculpó y luego terminó el mensaje.

Se sentó al borde de la cama. No se sentía triste, más bien era una confusión, ¿Por qué le había dicho que sí para luego cancelarle? Ni idea. Lo peor era que le confesó —de alguna manera— a su madre que iba a salir, ahora, ¿Qué iría a decir o hacer?

* * *

><p>Esa mujer de mirada sensual, lo estaba provocando. Llevaba un vestido rojo, muy apretado y se apreciaba sus senos grandes y bien formados, lucía unos tacones 9 que la hacía parecer más esbelta. Se agitaba con picardía, movía sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo como si la música la llenara hasta tal punto de excitarla. Muchos hombres trataban de acercársele pero ella ni les prestaba atención, sólo existía alguien en la mira. Él por supuesto, ya lo había advertido.<p>

Las copas de más acababan de surtir efecto, la música, la gente, todo indicaba a que debía pasar la noche en compañía de una 'amiga'. Un perfecto "choque y fuga". ¿Y quién mejor que alguien que se le estaba poniendo en bandeja?

Se acercó y sin dudarlo, comenzó a bailar con ella. Para darle más diversión al instante, inició con un movimiento de deslice, acariciando su cuerpo. Ella volteó y se acercó a su oído.

—¿Vamos a otro lugar más cómodo? —Dicho esto, comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que él lo hacía por su cintura. Había 'campeonado'.

Las ansias lo carcomían y, era ahora el momento en que debía llevársela. Escuchó que alguien decía que debían conseguirse una recamara por la manera en que se besaban. Tomó su chaqueta, dejó unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa para pagar todo el licor que había bebido y —para también— pagar todo lo que bebería Miroku, luego llevando a la 'fina' dama, fueron hasta su auto y si ella no se hubiera quejado de no querer 'hacerlo' ahí, de seguro no habría amanecido en un lugar desconocido.

Adivinando sus movimientos, manejando sin precaución y olvidado que existían los semáforos, llegó al hotelito de cuarta, nido de cucarachas y ratas malolientes, que les servirían sólo para aplacar el placer del momento.

Asimismo, sin antes abrir la puerta, reanudaron los besos candentes, entre empujones, la abrieron y cerraron tan apresuradamente como pudieron, en eso comenzó a acariciar sus muslos. Ella sólo lo seguía besando y se separaban en los instantes en que necesitaban oxígeno, luego Inuyasha consiguió deshacerse del vestido para apreciar —aunque mareado— el monumento de mujer. Ella logró zafarse de la playera y con un rápido movimiento, introdujo una mano en su jean, para tocar su miembro masculino. El chico de ojos dorados, continuó besando su cuello, su pecho y mientras succionaba uno, estimulaba el otro, seguidamente bajó una mano hacia su sexo, excitándola con sus dedos, ya que hacía movimiento circulares en sus zonas íntimas.

Una vez que estaban ambos completamente desnudos, la colocó contra el piso, apoyándose encima e introduciéndose con fuerza y de manera salvaje, ya que obviamente esa muchacha no era virgen, a lo contrario, disfrutó el instante y más aún cuando llegó la parte oral. Se conocía todos los movimientos. Era una experta, una rica golfa que se las sabía todas.

Fue una noche inolvidable para un beodo.

Al amanecer, no recordaba ni en qué lugar había estado tomando, ni dónde dejó su auto, ni por qué diablos estaba ahí, sin prendas de vestir y con una mujer al lado. Oh, carajo, se había emborrachado hasta perder el juicio.

Era obvio que ya había tenido sexo con unas cuantas chicas fáciles, pero ebrio no. En todo caso, ¿Cómo lo iba a disfrutar?

Sin preguntarle algo, la botó —por decirlo— como basura de esa habitación, quizá esa ramera lo había 'violado'. Okey, eso no pero al menos pudo haberse llevado algo de dinero aprovechando la situación en la que estaba fuera de sus cabales.

Qué chico es el mundo, más adelante la vio salir del consultorio de su hermano y corrió tras ella porque luego le vinieron los recuerdos, no exactamente en buena calidad pero al menos recordaba su rostro.

* * *

><p>Como si la vida quisiera darle otra oportunidad, su teléfono recibió un mensaje y nada menos que de la lindaplantachicos alias <em>Higurashi<em>.

_«__¿Quieres bajar al primer piso de tu casa? Por favor__»_

Oh, claro, y ahora comenzaba a tomarlo como objeto de burla, sin embargo, ¿Qué diantres significaba eso?

Consternado y con un gran signo de interrogación en mente, deslizó la perilla de la puerta y dando pasos ligeros, llegó a la primera planta de su hogar, dándose con la grata e inesperada sorpresa de la muchacha de cabellos negros.

—¿Kagome? ¿Qué haces aquí? —. Era curioso el hecho. ¿Quién imaginaría que esta bella mujer terminaría sentada en el sofá polvoriento de su sala?

—¡Hola, Inuyasha! ¿Qué tal? —. Se precipitó a alegar y antes de responder, ella le estaba besando en la mejilla que dicho de paso, se puso colorada.

—Inuyasha, vienes a interrumpir, estaba conversando con tu amiga acerca de tus problemas psicológicos y físicos, y por supuesto que además del libro que me prestaste, el cual ya terminé y …—. Shippo, estaba de cierta manera torturando a la pobre chica y por eso le envió ese mensaje para salvarse de este suplicio tan grande, su martirio y calvario, en fin, Izayoi lo llamó insistiendo en que debía ir a cenar de una buena vez o si no, se las vería con ella de una manera, bastante cruel y traumante.

—Inuyasha, yo quería pedirte disculpas, enserio tenía que hacer algo pero lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí, ¿no? —. Inició Kagome la nueva conversación.

—Khe—. Emitió ese _sexy_ mohín— No entiendo nada.

—Luego te lo explico, ¿Te parece si vamos? —Cuestionó—Van a ser recién las ocho, podemos llegar a tiempo y no tendremos ninguna fila por la que esperar.

¿Qué más le quedaba? Partieron.

Esperaron una media hora entre el tumulto de gente asfixiante que no les dejaba ni conversar en paz, porque en eso la señora rolliza de al lado, comenzó a hacer ciertas sugestiones por el tema de conversación hasta que de una manera un tanto complicada y extraña, terminó haciendo aburridos e ilógicos monólogos en un platica a la cual no había sido invitada, y luego se añadieron más personas y al final lograron zafarse 'vilmente' dejando a esos tipos entrometidos. Al menos, eso fue 'divertido'.

—¿Qué mierda hablaba esa mujer? —Interrogó Inuyasha una vez lejos de todos esos.

La muchachita soltó una risita angelical.

—Ay, Inuyasha, deja de decir eso que nos van a escuchar y nos van a odiar—Respondió.

—¿Y a mí qué diablos si me odia? Me vale un… —¡Mira Inuyasha! —. En eso, Kagome interrumpe ya que comienza a señalar la casa del terror.

Entonces, ambos caminan hacia la entrada del juego de la feria, les dijeron algo sobre que deben permanecer sentados en el carrito con esqueletos que aparentemente daba miedo y que cuiden de su alma porque en ese lugar las absorbían, intentando asustarlos pero de una forma no tan 'convincente'.

Una vez que tomaron asiento y les dijeron las precauciones, el vehículo "cobró vida" e inició el recorrido, en eso, cruzando el lintel de la puerta de entrada, poco a poco todo comenzó a obscurecerse hasta que lo único visible eran los 'monstruos' y 'bestias' que ponían para atemorizar con luces ridículas. Cuando Kagome vio un muñeco parecido a Chucky, se asustó tanto que pegó un grito al cielo y se acercó a Inuyasha rodeándolo con sus brazos y pidiendo que la proteja.

—Es sólo un muñeco—. Intentó calmarla al ver su reacción.

—¡Aléjalo! —. Bramó con gran desesperación mientras se aferraba aún más al dorso de Inuyasha. Él por su parte no sabía qué decirle o qué hacer, así que al tenerla tan cerca no contuvo ese ímpetu picante y al mirar a sus radiantes ojos, sostuvo su mentón y lo alzó hasta alcanzar sus labios.

Un beso.

Ese jodido y extraordinario beso del cual se arrepentiría pues si quizá no se hubiesen conocido jamás, ella seguiría 'viva'.

Fue dulce y suave. Ambos probaron la delicadeza y amor que cada uno podía dar, no fue rápido ni lento, tuvo un paso acompasado y sin prisas en dónde disfrutaban y mostraban esas añoranzas y caricias abrasadoras olvidadas. Descubrió cosas increíbles, no era algo común, jamás había tenido algo parecido con alguna chica, sí, esto era definitivamente amor. Pero, ¿Sería el destino de ambos estar juntos?

En eso, se separaron cuando un hombre del otro lado del túnel les avisó que debían bajar porque habían más personas esperando su turno. Inuyasha sintió que fugazmente lo invadía la realidad sin embargo acató la orden y se levantaron del asiento con la cabeza en otro lado.

—Yo, Inuyasha, creo que ya debo irme— Mencionó de pronto Kagome—Nos vemos.

Dio la vuelta y empezó a dar marcha a su partida pero él la detuvo del brazo y al girar volvió a capturar sus labios sin embargo, esta vez fue un beso salvaje y lleno de pasiones encontradas y que hasta ahora se mantenían selladas. Kagome colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para hacerlo más romántico. No importaba que estuviera dando una imagen de una 'cualquiera' —por la forma en que se besaban—era sólo que tal vez ya había notado que sí sentía algo por él.

Habrían estado así por un rato más cuando su celular sonó, tuvieron que separarse de nuevo y ella contestó.

—¿Aló? — Preguntó—¡Sango, hola querida, ¿Qué tal? —. Estaba muy efusiva— Entiendo, hablamos luego. Cuídate, gracias por avisarme—. Terminó por decir.

—¿Pasó algo? —Cuestionó Inuyasha, pues comparando la forma con la que inició la conversación a como la terminó, fue distinta. —¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, gracias. —. No obstante aunque fuera tarde, Inuyasha percibió una gota de agua salina recorrer su mejilla.

—Es por Koga, ¿verdad? —. El joven creyó que por alguna razón esto tenía que ver con el perro sarnoso.

—¿Qué hablas? Esto no tiene nada que ver con él; Koga va por su lado y yo por el mío—. ¿A qué se refería con esto?

El viento comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte y las ráfagas despeinaban sus cabellos sentía frío, él al presenciar esto no dudo en quitarse la casaca y dársela olvidando que también corría con el riesgo de enfermarse.

—Entonces…

—Entonces escucha atentamente Inuyasha—Suspiró y prosiguió—Koga es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde que éramos sólo unos bebés, hasta antes, creo.

—¿Tu mejor amigo? — . Seguía incrédulo, tanta cosa por las puras.

Esto era mejor que cualquier cosa; ella no tenía novio, además no le rechazó el beso, sí, de todas formas podía al menos gustarle.

—Kagome, ¿Quieres ser mi…

—Pensé que ya lo éramos— guiñó el ojo—Por los besos.

—Khe—. No podía estar un rato sin ese bramido y para acompañarlo resopló.

Rieron.

Había sido una noche perfecta una de las mejores sin duda. Luego fueron a pasear un rato más ya que tenía el auto de nuevo; sus padres se lo habían 'decomisado' cuando se dieron cuenta del incidente por eso que hasta hace unos días, su hermano lo había estado llevando a la universidad y enserio que era la vergüenza más grande que te vean como te dejan al igual que un niño de primaria.

En fin, olvidando ese penoso hecho que por casualidad no trajo 'consecuencia' alguna —supuestamente—ya podía dar por resuelta su 'mala' suerte y ahora todo venía viento en popa. No podía estar más alegre, pero aún así no sabía lo que vendría pronto, un suceso misterioso y con el cual no tenía mucha relación, pero la vida le había dado las suficientes advertencias para que se prevenga de esto, sin embargo él se resistió y no las escuchó con atención —ni las había analizado—, llegaría en menos de lo que cavilaba esa desgracia espantosa y punzante que lentamente fue perforando sus entrañas y alma, matando de improviso su corazón, pero aún quedaba esa niña de ojos cafés que lo consolaría mucho tiempo más.

No sabía si estaba pagando por un error—lo peor era que eso parecía. Tantas lágrimas, tantas, ya no importaba si lo veían lloriquear, era obvio que tenía que hacerlo, todo eso de "soy macho, no me vean llorar" se fue al tacho cuando _eso _cambió de la noche a la mañana. Demasiado rápido, no se había preparado, no estaba listo. No, para nada.

—¿Esta es tu casa? —Interrogó Inuyasha una vez que ambos montaron en el coche y Kagome le iba dando direcciones desde el asiento de copiloto.

—Sí, esa es —Respondió bajito; debían despedirse, es decir, un beso más.

Como imaginó se besaron nuevamente sin embargo, no duró mucho porque alguien tocó la ventana con un golpecillo.

* * *

><p>Escuchó unos golpecitos en el armario de su puerta que le hicieron despertar. Acababa de regresar de la clínica después de un hecho doloroso, y su cuerpecito cansado de cinco años no daba para más y una vez durmiéndose, su madre la recostó sobre su cama con el cobertor de 'princesas Disney'. Ella le temía a la negrura cuando era más pequeña pero había logrado vencer su miedo a su corta edad. Esa noche recordaba la película que había visto unos dos días anteriores, el que un muñeco diabólico hacia maldades a las personas.<p>

Primero se cubrió con su manta hasta la coronilla para intentar cuidarse de cualquier suceso, luego de un rato al notar que no se oía nada, decidió descubrirse y sigilosamente caminar hasta en frente de su camita donde estaba el clóset. Con sus piecitos descalzos y tiritando de frío, llegó hacia el destino y con la audacia y valentía que poseía carraspeó antes de girar la manija y abrir la puerta.

Uno de sus mayores temores se encontró ahí. Era mediano, de apariencia terrorífica y con una imagen que trasmitía horror, unos cabellos rojizos y el clásico 'overol' que es de trauma. Lo peor de todo, es que de él se emitían chillidos de pesadilla los cuales le hicieron gritar hasta sentir mareos y caer en un abismo obscuro mientras escuchaba unas carcajadas burlonas.

* * *

><p>Jamás imaginaron ver al profesor Nagano ahí. Este era un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros y de mirada burlona perenne. Era el que daba el curso de psicología experimental, había enseñado a Sesshomaru ahora le tocaba a él, sin duda este señor era un "cráneo andante".<p>

Inuyasha deslizó el vidrio de la ventana permitiéndole hablar.

—¿Qué hacen muchachos? —. Acompañó su pregunta con una risa—Este no es el lugar.

Él se sonrojó pero Kagome estaba en shock.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu amiga? —Volvió a inquirir—Oh, ya la veo bien, es la señorita Higurashi.

—Profesor, ¿Qué-qué tal? —. Tartamudeó el jovenzuelo.

—Bien, Inuyasha, estoy bien. Bueno, ya me debo ir, ¡distráiganse! —. Una vez que pronunció esto, se esfumó incomprensiblemente.

Una vez que Kagome llegó a su habitación, se derrumbó.

Le ardía el corazón y era un ardor terrible, tanto que sólo gimoteó y gimoteó por mucho rato. Tenía un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo que le hacía poner la piel de gallina.

Debía llamarla para recomponerse.

—¿Sango? —. Ella era la única que sabía todo. Su más confiable amiga, esa de las que les dices algo y se llevan consigo el secreto a la tumba.

Esta amistad surgió luego de que ambas pasaran casi por lo mismo. Allí en ese lugar traumante, se conocieron. Con las paredes blancas y de ambiente frío, juntas jugaron por horas hasta verse como hermanas. Aún recuerdan esos pies gélidos que sobresalían por debajo de la manta blanca como la nieve en ese recinto vacío y lleno sólo por un momento cuando _ellos _vinieron y se llevaron esa memoria.

Solamente Sango podía darle esos ánimos que en esos años le había sabido proporcionar para aumentarle las pocas fuerzas que trataban de sobrevivir.

—Sango, extraño mucho a mi hermana.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: ¡Voilá! Terminé el capítulo, se suponía que debían ser más páginas pero llegaron a diez con las justas si contamos la nota xd Espero me disculpen la demora pero ojalá haya valido la pena si no, me tiro de un edificio (?. Bueno, nada más que decir que ese botoncito de ahí abajo te está esperando con mirada candente, déjate llevar por la pasión (?<strong>


	4. Decepciones tardías

**Pairing:** Kagome/ InuYasha

**Género:** Mystery/ Suspense

**Palabras: **4204

**Capítulo:** Decepciones tardías

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen...ya quisiera, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene lemon.

**Aclaración:** El trama es totalmente mío, si ven alguna de mis historias en otra página que no sea , avísenme, se los agradecería.

* * *

><p><em>MicAgatha:<em>

**Atrapada (T.I.D)**

Decepciones tardías

**New summary:** U.A. InuYasha tenía dos opciones: o dejarla y olvidarse de ella, o simplemente tener que afrontarlo. Mierda, esto era sumamente complicado y nadie se lo había advertido.

Era menor por seis años y destinada a un eterno desconsuelo.

El maldito novio de su madre era un asco, no por su apariencia sino por la forma en que actuaba causando en ella un dolor infinito y una impotencia colosal.

La primera noche que su padre dejó el hogar para marcharse de sus vidas, supo casi por instinto que cosas terribles se avecinaban y pues, no se equivocó. Dos meses más tarde, un hombre alto, de apariencia inconfundible y admirable pero con algo extraño en los ojos, un brillo maquiavélico, llegó a sus vidas.

En un inicio, ese "sujeto" era un amor. Jugaba con ella, le leía cuentos antes de dormir y siempre poseía una sonrisa en el rostro. La madre estaba más que maravillada, a lo mejor había encontrado al hombre perfecto.

Y, todo cambió.

Llegaba ebrio y corría gritando cuanto insulto se le ocurriera, destrozaba los objetos de la casa y cuando veía a la pobre mujer, la tiraba de los cabellos hasta el suelo y si tenía ganas, la violaba. Solo la mayor, que en ciertas ocasiones era más arriesgada, trataba de empujarlo o hacía lo imposible para que se le quitara de encima a su mamá. Él terminaba golpeando a ambas mientras que la niña de solamente siete años —en poco tiempo cumpliría ocho— se quedaba en su cuarto, bajo la cama, tapando a penas sus orejas con sus tiernas y diminutas manitos frías. Cantaba las canciones que recordaba de su papito querido y sabía que la culpa de todo la tenía ese muñeco feo y horroroso, de cabello rojizo que se coló en su armario hacia unos meses.

Pequeño remordimiento por algo sin sentido. Ése, no había sido el causante.

A la mañana siguiente todos debían actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido porque sino él se molestaba y sus porrazos resultaban peores que cuando estaba borracho.

A veces, sus paredes blancas como la nieve se manchaban de un rojo que no salía fácilmente. Su hermana apoyaba la cabeza ahí y por tanto en esos momentos se ensuciaban con una sustancia viscosa. Sangre.

Tenían miedo cuando su madre no estaba—porque al irse el padre y, el nuevo conviviente no aportar nada, tuvo que irse de mesera o cuanto trabajo pudiera conseguir—. La jalaba del brazo haciéndole heridas, la joven de catorce años en un principio puso resistencia y la pequeña escuchaba los alaridos que esa noche la dejó espantada.

Tiempo después sabría qué ocurría cuando se la llevaba a ese cuarto.

Justo el día de su cumpleaños se encontraría con una sorpresa y oiría por primera vez la palabra 'golfa' dirigida a la adolescente que tenía que quedarse callada porque tenía vergüenza y porque temía por su hermana menor, ya no le quedaba de otra que aguantar y soportar todas esas humillaciones.

* * *

><p>Sus labios cálidos fueron transformando el beso dulce y sereno en uno alocado. Kagome enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho mientras permitía que sus caricias recorrieran ciertas partes de su cuerpo y entonces, pronto se encontró entre la pared y su ahora-novio.<p>

Sí, exactamente, ya llevaban casi dos meses juntos luego de aquella declaratoria en el parque de diversiones. Bien ésa fue su primera cita, sin embargo todo salió mucho mejor de lo que hubiera pensado.

—Debemos ir a clases—. Pronunció a penas como pudo la muchacha, tratando de recordar los pormenores.

Lo único malo era que no compartían algunos cursos, como la de psicología experimental que llevaba InuYasha y que ella odiaba. Le parecía idiota e ilógico analizar a otros y la forma de vida que tienen, totalmente absurdo.

Entonces, la tomó por la cintura y bruscamente la separó.

—Si no me alejo de ti en este instante, jamás podré ir a clases—. Dijo recogiendo unos pocos libros del suelo.

—Admítelo, te hago perder la cordura, InuYasha—. Le guiñó un ojo y se dio media vuelta.

Mientras que se iba, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de lado. La amaba.

Ella era especial, lo tenía en claro. Su cabello sedoso, brillante, sus ojos tan puros como su alma, su piel perfecta y nívea pero sobretodo, esa personalidad que era brillante, gentil, caritativa, aunque a veces un poco infantil y otras tantas, _sexy_. La mujer de su vida.

Demasiado rápido para saber eso en solo dos meses sin embargo, ya la imaginaba como su esposa, porque ella era solo _suya_.

Que Kōga se fuera al diablo y los dejara en paz, pues no permitiría que se le acerque tan solo unos pasos. Esa pierna rota y las cuantas fracturas demás no lo habían atemorizado, sino vuelto un completo imbécil por querer buscarle bronca al joven Taishō cada vez que se lo encontrara en su camino.

—Oye perro, Nagano te busca. —Espetó su contrincante.

—Vete a la mierda, maldito lobezno. —Giró y se encontró cara a cara con él.

—¡¿A quién llamas 'maldito lobezno'? —"Aulló".

Otra pelea más; sin duda nunca irían a cambiar las cosas con ese individuo, no obstante en esta ocasión fue distinta porque justo antes que algo llegara a ocurrir, el susodicho apareció y llamó al peli-plateado.

Casi lo jala del brazo y lo empuja dentro del salón, si InuYasha no se hubiera logrado zafar de su agarra. Algo sucedía y, ése profesor traía algo entre manos.

O quizá, debía decirle algo importante.

—Es, es Kagome, Kagome Higurashi—. Soltó casi escupiendo las palabras. —Aléjate de esa muchacha.

Lo miró y alzó una ceja. No entendía qué intentaba decirle con ese 'aléjate'. En un principio le pareció absurdo y luego rió en voz baja mientras el hombre que posiblemente rondaba los cincuenta años, lo observaba atento a la reacción.

Le preguntó por qué reía y eso solo incrementó la gracia.

Se acercó al profesor, le dio una palmadita en el hombro (como un gesto diciendo que "seguiría su consejo") y se dio media vuelta con rumbo a salir de allí, pero otra vez lo detuvo.

—Hablo en serio.

—No hombre, ¿Cómo me voy a alejar de ella?

—Hazlo.

Cerró la boca por un instante y lo miró con odio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a darle órdenes de esa manera y peor, sobre su vida sentimental?

—Pues nada ni nadie—pronunció fuertemente la última palabra para advertirle—me hará separarme de ella y mucho menos un maldito profesor.

Le soltó el brazo y le dijo algo claro antes de irse.

—Haz lo que se te plazca, Taishō. Pero ten cuidado, quien juega con fuego, se quema.

* * *

><p>La camisa que llevaba puesta; con los primeros botones desabrochados, el cabello revuelto y aquel aroma magnifico, lo hacía lucir <em>irresistible<em>.

La fiesta a la que iría había sido organizada por cierto grupo de la universidad, y por supuesto él asistiría con su bella acompañante. La idea perfecta era ir a recogerla a su hogar, no obstante ella se negó rotundamente y le pidió que simplemente la esperara en el lugar donde se darían los hechos.

Prácticamente estaba listo, así que mientras se arreglaba algunos mechones de cabello y se miraba al espejo con una sonrisa petulante y diciéndose cosas de admiración hacia él mismo—"eres guapo…, ya lo sabía, pero gracias igualmente" —y de ahí comenzar a tararear una canción de Enrique Iglesias, se dio cuenta de lo idiota que se estaba comportando, y sí, tener al lado a la chica _perfecta_ (Kagome) era un cambio total en su personalidad, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando porque escuchó unos barullos que parecían risas al otro lado de la puerta.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que compartir el baño con su odioso primo de once años?, era patético y ése chamaco un grandísimo dolor de cabeza (por no decir culo).

Esperó un instante, contó hasta tres y giró la perilla bruscamente haciendo caer de bruces al 'renacuajo'.

—Shippō—su voz estaba algo…¿molesta?—, dime pequeño, ¿qué hacías ahí?

—¿Pequeño? —interrogó. —Creí que me dirías algo menos patético pero, con escucharte cantar "Dímelo", y que te arregles el pelo de ésta manera—movió unos cuantos cabellos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa estúpida—, supuse que algo raro te ocurría.

Un tic movió repetidamente el pómulo izquierdo de InuYasha, ¡¿cómo diablos pudo verlo mientras se observaba el espejo?

Ah, claro, el maldito kit de "sé como uno de los mini-espías" que su padre, un gran hombre, le había regalo a su sobrino por navidad. Rayos.

Y mientras seguía con lo del _movimiento-que-daba-vida-al-pómulo-izquierdo, _Shippō reveló las verdaderas intenciones de su visita inesperada, mencionando algo muy delicado.

Maltrato familiar.

—Oye, ¿sabías que el maltrato familiar se da muy frecuentemente pero que las mujeres, que de por sí son las más afectadas, por temor callan? —Hizo un pequeño silencio y enfatizó—Es como si todas las mujeres se pusieran en un plan y se lamentaran diciendo: "Lo que callamos las mujeres…"—y antes de seguir con su explicación de estadísticas, logística y todo lo que este sabihondo de primera conocía, rió al haberle "hecho propaganda" al programa de televisión.

Él regresó a la realidad y lo tomó por las solapas de su camisa antes que el pequeñín tuviera tiempo para escapar con la frente en alto y haciendo quedar en ridículo a su primo mayor (aunque no tan inteligente como él).

—Mejor quítate los lentes, chamaco, porque no te gustará para nada ver a la muerte…Venir por ti.

Eso no era nada bueno. Pobre, pobre Shippō.

* * *

><p>Luego de llevar cierto rato sentado y con un vaso de cerveza medio vacío, la vio.<p>

Estaba más que deslumbrante ya que llevaba puesto un vestido azul, de solo un tirante y con unos tacones nueve de color negro. El cabello liso pero ondulado en la parte final. Su maquillaje consistía en la base, las pestañas finamente risadas y con rímel, un delicado color de labios rojos y era casi natural, por lo que la hacía ver increíble.

Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia ella y le dio un fugaz beso. Quizá habría sido un tanto 'apasionado' de no ser que escuchó una voz femenina decirles algo.

—Kagome…—entonces fijó la mirada en una muchacha de unos centímetros más alta que su novia. De cabello castaño y unos encantadores ojos caramelo. —¿Qué-qué haces aquí?

Volteó la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba parada esa mujer.

—¡¿Sango? No, espera, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Devolvió la pregunta—. Dijiste que irías a una fiesta y que por eso no podías venir conmigo.

—Es eso lo que hice, vine a la fiesta que te mencioné.

InuYasha se quedó estático, viéndolas conversar. Al inicio fue una breve discusión pero en un dos por tres, terminaron riéndose de la pequeña 'confusión'.

Entonces, luego de llevar un rato siendo ignorado, se acercó y se presentó cordialmente, sin embargo algo le parecía conocido, ese nombre: Sango, creía haberlo escuchado antes.

Tuvo razón.

Resultó ser Sango Miyashiro, la novia de su mejor amigo el famoso pervertido Miroku y, que por cuestiones de tiempo, no se había dado la oportunidad de conocerla.

—¡Qué chico es el mundo!,—Opinó Kagome—¿No creen?

En eso, concordaba el muchacho, ya que hace poco le había sucedido algo que jamás esperaría y…Encontrar a la mujer con la que se había acostado, en el consultorio de su hermano y seguirle para pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento de esa vez, ya que aunque no lo haría de manera sumisa, le daría a entender la idea. Y, encima 'verla' de nuevo en la universidad, aunque resultó ser solo un mal entendido.

Sí…El mundo es tan chico.

El susodicho hizo su aparición luego de cierto rato, con perfume de licor y un cigarrillo en la mano.

—¡Miroku, ¿Qué dije sobre que fumaras? —Una vez cerca, se lo arrancó de las manos y lo dejó caer al suelo para seguidamente pisarlo con el tacón.

—Al fin te veo Sango y, ¿Qué hay de malo que fume? —Espetó. —Al fin y al cabo es solamente uno, qué daño me puede hacer.

Obviamente le explicó que podría darle diferentes tipos de enfermedades como: cáncer de boca, cáncer a los pulmones, infarto cerebral y cosas terribles que no harían más que dañarle de por vida, o matarlo.

Lo miró en un inicio incrédulo, sin embargo luego de ver su expresión—tan seria—, supo que no estaba bromeando y pues no se le ocurrió mejor idea que culpar a su mejor amigo.

InuYasha lo miró y le dijo idiota, luego tomó a su novia y se fue a bailar con Kagome.

Al inicio, la música era algo así como movida; las parejas disfrutaban de esto y otras lo hacían de cierta manera que más que baile, lucía como exhibicionismo, no obstante como en ese lugar no existían reglas, era pura diversión de muchachos. 'Sana' diversión.

Ya entrada la madrugada, algunos hacían repentinas desapariciones; otros tomaban a sus novias y las restregaban contra una pared, sin el menor rastro de pudor, y algunos más (aunque eran pocos), se dirigían sonrisas y se veía ir de la mano a uno que otro hombre con dos mujeres, dos hombres rozándose, mujeres mirándose con lujuria y los famosos tríos. Ése, el mágico entorno de la universidad al que solamente la élite podía acceder.

Miroku estaba en un gran estado de embriaguez y Sango no quedaba atrás. Por un momento los vieron bailar, luego bajar el ritmo, besarse y preguntando por las habitaciones.

Se podría decir que el muchacho de pupilas doradas y Kagome, seguían 'cuerdos'. Pero sin duda, empezaba a dar calor y el corazón se aceleraba más y más.

Entonces, pasó.

Él le dio un beso en el cuello y luego rozó sus labios con la comisura del lóbulo izquierdo haciéndola estremecer, luego colocó sus manos alrededor de su cintura para atraerla hacia él y con eso tenerla más cerca y que notara cómo su miembro comenzaba a excitarse.

La posible idea de pasar una noche con Kagome, que prácticamente la consideraba la madre de sus hijos y la mujer perfecta, lo hacía ponerse fogoso.

Le mordió el labio inferior y procedió a introducir su lengua para hacer el beso más atrevido y fantástico, seguidamente ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para intensificar el placer que poco a poco se hacía mayor pero tuvieron que detenerse o sino, se saldría todo de sus cabales, pues para eso aún existía el auto-control.

—Kagome, yo…—ella lo calló con otro beso haciéndole saber que _aceptaba_.

* * *

><p>Izayoi buscó por toda la casa, era imposible que un niño de once años lograra esfumarse así por así, absurdo.<p>

Había tanteado en su habitación, en la de InuYasha, en la cocina, el comedor, el jardín, incluso en su propio walk-in-closet, pero…¡nada!, no estaba por ningún lado.

Solamente faltaba _ése_ lugar, el más detestado por adultos y niños:—siempre suceden cosas malas ahí, si no ver una película de terror y asegurarse—el sótano. Tenebroso, oscuro, apartado de lo demás, ¿cómo no temerle?

Se aproximó a la puerta y apoyó una oreja. Para ser una mujer adulta, todavía seguía ese pequeño miedito a dicho lugar, tocó con la punta de los dedos la chapa y los quitó rápidamente para huir despavorida al oír unos cuantos ruidos.

No regresaría, o al menos hasta que Inu no viniera del trabajo.

* * *

><p>El baño con paredes de mármol, una bañera que si bien podían caber ocho personas, en las esquinas unos chorros de agua que hacían la apariencia de una cascada y con decoraciones de pedrería fina, era todo…Un gran lujo. Genial por el muchacho que vivía en esa casa y también por esos dos invitados que disfrutaban en <em>ese<em> lugar.

Al darse cuenta que—y por razones obvias—no podían hacer al amor a la vista de todos, InuYasha tomó a Kagome de una muñeca y la jaló rápidamente y, quizá un poco brusco, sin embargo eso no importó y corrieron escaleras arriba.

Era algo así como que el tocador quedaba a dos puertas más allá, girando por la derecha y en cuanto escucharon unos gemidos de una habitación cercana, unas ansias los envolvieron aún más que antes.

**Lemon**

Y, por eso, a penas abrieron la puerta del baño, ella se le abalanzó encima enrollando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, aumentando así calor y exaltación, mientras que él disfrutaba de estar teniendo este lazo, esta unión que los hacía conectarse de tal manera que serían uno solo.

Primero buscó desesperadamente los botones de su camisa y comenzó a desabotonarlos con rapidez, a lo que InuYasha intensificaba el beso y recorría su cuerpo con ambas manos deteniéndose a la altura de sus hombros y quitar el único tirante que poseía ese vestido y deslizarlo lentamente hasta descubrir su hermoso _brassier_ de encaje. Solamente algo se le cruzó por la cabeza.

"Mierda, Kagome tiene…"

Entonces comenzó a frotar por encima del sostén sus pezones que a cada roce, se iban poniendo más duros, y oprimirlos creaba una sensación placentera. Por su parte, la muchacha andaba besándole el cuello y acariciando sus cabellos, observando con admiración el fornido pecho de InuYasha. Él debía pasar largas horas en el gimnasio.

Después de excitarla con eso, pasó a arrancarle de un solo tirón el sujetador ya que al intentar desabrocharlo —y con la desesperación—no pudo hacerlo así que simplemente lo _destrozó _a lo cual en ella produjo primero un risita, y después un farfullo. ¿Por qué simplemente no le dijo quítatelo? En fin, InuYasha llevó uno de los pezones a su boca y comenzó a succionarlo con avidez, pasando su lengua por la aréola del seno y jugueteando con este.

Sí, estar los dos juntos era el límite de todo, era simplemente y decirlo con una palabra…Glorioso.

Tocar el cielo.

Ella estaba apoyada sobre el lavabo y sentía el gélido mármol por debajo de sus piernas, que de alguna manera posible la hacía relajar y, sirviéndose de aquello, InuYasha aprovechó para quitarle de una buena vez el vestido que hasta ese momento se encontraba descubriendo solo sus pechos, y con eso descubrió una tanga negra que hacía el conjunto al sujetador roto (que reposaba _sin vida_ en el suelo de la habitación).

Siguiendo los pasos anteriores, volvió a rozar sus dedos por encima de la prenda y con cada movimiento provocaba que Kagome soltara unos jugos en cada gemido. InuYasha se agachó para estar a la altura de la pelvis de la joven y puso sus manos en las partes internas de sus piernas, con lo cual su cara quedaba frente a frente con su sexo, dando más facilidades de satisfacerle, sopló por encima de la tanga y con ese aire fresco, la hizo estremecer, y seguidamente cortó la distancia entre este y uno de sus dedos que se introdujo sin remedio dentro de su cavidad. Lo movía y lo volvía a sacar, eran unas caricias demasiado placenteras.

Lo quería tener dentro, su tanga ya estaba mojada, así que se lo pidió, no obstante él se negó ya que sabía que aún no era el momento…en otras palabras, quedaba tiempo para disfrutar todavía más.

Kagome solo pudo contener un gran grito cuando le quitó la prenda inferior y acercó su rostro. Su inquietante lengua la hizo vibrar y ella solo podía empujar su hinchada vulva contra él. Sus respiraciones se iban tornando cada vez más agitadas y ella estaba completamente sonrojada y dirigió la vista hacia la bañera y le dijo que podían usarla. Sus zonas erógenas quemaban y necesita refrescarlas un poco por lo adoloridas que estaban.

Mientras el chorro de agua fría empezaba a llenar la tina, Kagome aprovechó en sacarle el resto de ropa que le quedaba a su novio y acompañando cada parte de piel desnuda con unos besos y caricias.

Y cuando le vio quitarse los bóxers, dirigió una mano hacia ahí, dándole unos suaves masajes a lo que paralelamente le lamía el cuello. Su mano acariciaba desde la cabeza del sexo hasta la ingle.

—Está llena. —Y detuvo el masaje para acompañarlo dentro.

Ambos tenían sed del otro, y sabían qué debían hacer. Él no quería que ella hiciera algo contra su voluntad, tal vez solo se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, así que se detuvo y la miró por un instante.

—¿Estás segura?

Lo miró unos segundos.

Solo una lucecita los iluminaba y estaban unas cuantas velas que no tenían ni idea quién las había encendido, pero que hicieron verlo de soslayo.

Sinceramente, era el hombre más varonil y guapo que hubiera conocido nunca antes en toda su vida y, lo mejor, estaba con ella.

Por otro lado estaba el hacer el amor.

Era en sí un gran, gran dilema. No es que se preocupara por salir embarazada —porque él era el hombre que amaba y, tener un hijo suyo, significaba un gran lazo de amor y un profundo recuerdo constante de él—sin embargo tenía…¿miedo?

Podría decirse que era algo confuso, y encima muchas ideas se le cruzaron por la cabeza.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. —Vio que había esa duda en sus ojos y le dio un beso en la frente antes de disponerse a ir.

No obstante, una mano lo detuvo.

—Nunca, nunca en mi vida he estado más segura de algo. —Dijo para detenerlo—Yo, te a... —pero no continuó porque unos labios masculinos le impidieron hacerlo, callándola momentáneamente.

—Yo también, Kagome. —Mencionó antes de rozar un dedo por su feminidad.

Se amaron aquella noche, se entregaron el uno al otro y mencionaron sus nombres como prueba de su amor, porque habían nacido para estar juntos, y aunque _ella_ dijera lo contrario, nadie nunca en la vida los podría separar.

Kagome se dejó besar, abrazar, desnudar y amar por aquél hombre simpático y, que desde el primer día que lo vio y aunque hizo una rara confusión, lo había amado. Y depositó en él cuerpo y alma, se abandonó en sus brazos a la escasa luz que se les había sido proporcionado a estos dos seres.

Ésta había sido la noche más feliz de ambos, en sus cuerpos quedaban rastros de aquel amor.

* * *

><p>Habrían sido quince o tal vez menos la cantidad de personas en aquel recinto y, ninguno de ellos se percató que dos niñas (de ocho y nueve años) se lograron zambullir con gran astucia en otro lugar, a unos escasos metros. Sarta de incompetentes.<p>

Arriba decía algo —pero no estaban seguras puesto que no alcanzaban a leer las letras pequeñas y por su corta estatura resultaba casi imposible, y por eso solo leyeron una palabra—.

—Oye Sango…¿Estás segura? —Vaciló y la tomó por un brazo. ¡Por el amor de Dios, iban a entrar a un lugar sinceramente _extraño_!

—Tranquila, Kagome, ¿qué es lo peor que podría ocurrir? —Y, una vez dicho esto, retiró su brazo de la opresión y giró la perilla.

Solo el brillo de luz que ingresó a la habitación, permitió verlo…

* * *

><p>Shippō tenía los pies atados al igual que las manos a una silla y encima tenía delante de sí, un televisor que pasaba una película de terror (Silent Hill) —la cual tenía un volumen <em>muy<em> alto—.

Y de sus pequeños ojos emanaban unas cuantas lágrimas, ah y por cierto su boca estaba sellada con una mordaza. Eso, era digno de llamarse venganza y quizá un poco exagerada.

Inu no solamente atinó a sostenerse el rostro con desgano y seguidamente alcanzó su teléfono móvil. Debía llamar a ese muchacho y decirle sus "cuatro verdades" no obstante reflexionó unos segundos y decidió que en cuanto cruzara el dintel de su casa, se las vería con él, mientras tanto Izayoi corrió a socorrerlo y a pedirle disculpas por no haber ido antes.

* * *

><p>—¿Ves algo interesante? —interrogó sosteniendo un instrumento filudo y sorprenderse por lo peligroso que parecía.<p>

Kagome viró la cabeza para mirarla y negó repetidamente, luego se dirigió hacia una pequeña tinaja que contenía un líquido rojo el cual le era familiar puesto que lo había visto varias veces en casa y en las sábanas de su madre luego de _eso_.

Sangre.

En primer lugar sintió unas náuseas y la comida regresarle por el esófago y como no quería ensuciar la recamara, tuvo el asqueroso trabajo de tragarse la arcada antes de ser expulsado. Realmente horrible.

De hecho, había sido algo valiente y del mismo modo, el haber aguantado no llorar, no obstante no se puede pedir mucho a una pequeña que a corta edad tuvo que pasar por varias cosas que uno ni se imagina en vida o que cree que ya no existe a su alrededor, en otras palabras, madurar porque la vida se lo exigió, y perdió la conciencia.

Yacía un cuerpo encima de aquella camilla, cubierto por una manta blanca como su alma y carmesí por el sufrimiento que pasó, ella estaba ahí, y sus pies sobresalían a un lado.

Lo más triste de todo, era obviamente el hecho de tener el rostro desfigurado, cortes por todo el cuerpo y unas marcas que decían palabrotas por todo su cuerpo, como si el asesino hubiera querido dejar su marca con una navaja.

Ella estaba ahí, y sin duda lo dio todo, porque la quería, la amaba y esa criatura era el ser más importante de su vida, más que el otro.

En resumen, fue un sacrificio de amor.

Y en vano no decía el nombre de la habitación…mortuorio.

* * *

><p>Bueno gente, lo sé, soy una maldita perra que se demora,<em> I´m sorry<em> (? Y también sé que el capítulo está medio confuso y que hubo un lemon demasiado rápido pero éste no es un fic largo, por tanto ya queda como uno o dos capítulos.

Muchas gracias por todo, los amo.

PSD.- El vestido de Kagome, si quieren verlo, tengo un link en mi profile :D Chicos, pásense a mi blog, la dirección tambien está ahí. (:


End file.
